


Purple And Blue

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: A series of unrelated JUNBOB shorts/drabbles
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. That's Not How You Play The Game >:(

Junhoe was busy strumming experimentally on his guitar as he waits for his boyfriend bring back snacks from the fridge.

  
He hums beautifully as his lithe fingers moves over the strings. He flops on the bed as he continue strumming while staring at the ceiling.

  
Slowly footsteps coming to the room echoes through the empty house, "What took you so long?" Junhoe pouted.

  
"Sorry baby, the snacks you like are still in the boxes" Bobby replied as he puts the snacks on the bed as he lay on his side facing is boyfriend.

  
Junhoe looks over the snacks and a pink box caught his attention, "Hyung!" He called Bobby's attention.

  
The older look up at Junhoe sitting upright with a pink pocky between his lips.

  
  
"Hnnng" Junhoe pointed at the sweet, moving his lips to give more emphasis.

  
Bobby smiled at Junhoe's cuteness but his expression changed in a second, he got up on all fours from where he was lying. His eyes looks predatory that made Junhoe's eye widen, the smirk adorning Bobby's face made the younger tremble.

  
Slowly Bobby crawls towards Junhoe making the latter unconsciously lean back.

  
  
Without noticing his action, Junhoe was now laying on the bed with Bobby crawling on top of him. Bobby's strong arms traps Junhoe in a cage as starts biting the pocky stick slowly.

  
  
He goes down to Junhoe slowly without breaking eye contact, the younger is left paralyzed like he's been caught in a spell that was casted by Bobby piercing gaze.

Bobby smirked before licking his lips 

Then he bites the other end of the stick.


	2. Go Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to dump all my drabbles here. I may post them full leng or I may not.

Junhoe and Bobby has always been a team, you will always find Junhoe talking animatedly to a smiling Bobby. Always inseparable, both taken from their families for their abilities.

  
Junhoe gifted with the power of fire and Bobby gifted with the power of water. 

  
Polar opposites, from their power down to their attitude.

  
In the facility where you need to be the strongest to survive. The two learned to protect each other. They planned for years how to escape the facility, together with five other boys, there was no room for error. 

Red lights flicker down tha hallways as the alarm rings throughout the facility.

They run and run towards the exit the others has made, they looked back and saw the guards are on their heels.

Bobby clutching Junhoe's hand as they head towards their friends. Then there's a loud ringing making their ears hurt and falter on their steps. The guards finally closed in and and grabs them, "Hyung!" Junhoe screamed as a guard tackles him to the ground. Bobby was then being pinned on the wall but was able to get free as he knocked the guards pinning him.

He goes to help the younger and grab his arm to run. They look at the other end of the corridor and saw more guards appear. 

  
As they pass the last door with the exit in it, Junhoe pushed Bobby inside and closed the metal door separating them. Bobby was left paralyzed in shock as he looks back at Junhoe's back, then realized what Junhoe was thinking. 

  
He pounded the door and as he peek on the tiny window to look at Junhoe, "J-junhoe" his voice broken as he shook his head saying not to do this. Junhoe looked back and smiled at his softly as he put his hand on the glass where Bobby's hand is placed, then he mouthed 'I love you'.

"No! NO! BABY! DONT DO THIS"Junhos shook his head as he pointed behind Bobby and he saw their other friends come back to him.

  
"Hanbin! We have to help him!" Bobby said frantically. "Jinhwan!? Yunhyeong!?? Donghyuk!? Chanwoo??" 

  
His voice sounding more defeated as he saw the grim look on their faces. Bobby turned towards Junhoe, tears freely rolling down his cheeks. "I will comeback for you. I promise that, baby I will get you back okay?" He raised his pinky towards the glass, sealing their promise like they usually do.

Junhoe nodded, face determined. He then mouthed 'Go Hyung' Then before Bobby knows it, he was being pulled away from the door. His head getting dizzy.

The last thing he saw is Junhoe's back, fire started consuming his body. 

Then an explosion was heard as they run away then Bobby's vision went black.


	3. But He Never Did

  
The moment Junhoe saw him, he wanted his Jinhwan hyung to introduce him the most handsome man he ever met, but he never did.

  
But Jinhwan introduced the him the next day, Bobby or Jiwon was their new consultant from US. They all introduced themselves to Bobby and Junhoe's eyes never left the older since the time he came by.

  
Junhoe all wanted was to tell Bobby how his dorky laugh makes his stressful day all better, but he never did. 

  
Instead he watch as Donghyuk laughs around with Bobby as they do silly things 

"Hey Junhoe" Bobby saw him as the two are on their way to bother Hanbin. Junhoe just gave them a small smile and continue doing his worksheet.

  
Junhoe wanted to invited Bobby for a drink but he never did.

  
He saw Yunhyeong and Bobby out in a bar he usually go to. Laughing and playful touches were being exchanged as they tell each other silly stories. They saw Junhoe and offered to join them, but Junhoe nods at them and pointed to a random person telling them he's meeting someone.

  
The moment Junhoe got Bobby's number in his contact list, he never knew he will want to text a person about his day so badly, but he never did. 

  
"So I heard from a little birdie you were on a date last Friday night" Chanwoo cornered him, a playful smile adorning his handsome face.

  
Junhoe snorted as he makes a cup of coffee "Well that little birdie sure is nosy" thinking it was Yunhyeong.

  
"Well Bobby hyung wouldn't lie" Chanwo was tapping his chin.

  
"You guys seem to text alot" Junhoe commented

  
"Well Bobby hyung just sends memes or texts whenever he wants to play with me" Chanwoo then shows the series of texts he exchanged with Bobby.

Junhoe's coffee tastes more bitter than usual.

  
Junhoe wanted to confess his feelings, but he never did.  


Instead he watched and helped Hanbin prepare a surprise for Bobby in celebration for their successful project and also to ask Bobby to be his boyfriend.

  
The moment Bobby enters the room, Junhoe exits on the other.  



End file.
